


TIE Me Up

by intothegarbagechute



Series: Patent Leather Ensign [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ball Gags, Consensual, Crying, F/M, Force Cunnilingus, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Verbal Humiliation, complete trash, dom!reader, sub!Kylo, trash trash trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/intothegarbagechute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've heard about Making Love To Poe Dameron In His X-Wing, Now get ready for Fucking Kylo Ren In A TIE Fighter He Can't Pilot. While he's gagged and bound.</p><p>(I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-- about the terrible pun in this title)</p><p>Chapter 1 is She/Her</p><p>Chapter 2 is They/Them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She/Her

General Hux’s personal ensign laid a fresh cup of steaming tea before her commanding officer. Assam, stiffly brewed to the edge of bitterness, no cream or sugar. She stood back on her high patent leather heels, awaiting further orders. She had plenty of time.

 

“That will be all, Ensign,” Hux intoned, still deeply immersed in the new intelligence on the Resistance supply runs.

 

“Yes, sir,” she said, and measuredly click-clacked out of the room. She paused, brushing a scuff off her immaculate heels, then continued, calmly, down the hall, her gait shortened slightly by her shorter uniform dress. There was no need to rush. She had plenty of time.

 

After what she was now terming “the faux pas”— falling asleep in Kylo Ren’s quarters, in his bed, with him— she had demanded they continue their meetings elsewhere. Specifically, in some of the darker corners one can find on the _Finalizer_ : pressed into a maintenance hallway, a little-used single bathroom, and once, in an elevator Kylo had “suggested” others stop using for the time being. All short, fast, and with Ren’s helmet off: the danger of him being recognized while being so submissive to her every whim as high as possible. Also his hair was just perfect for pulling.

 

But now, she had set up a real treat for herself. She was almost trembling with anticipation. And she was nearly there. The blast doors slid open to the hangar. She could only see him because she knew exactly where to look. Kylo Ren was waiting for her. She’d told him to tie himself up, naked, and use his mystical power to stroke himself ready. In the cockpit of a TIE fighter. Helmet off.

 

She could feel more than see him watch her as she slowly, so slowly, click-clacked across the floor, the high heels making her hips sway, weaving her way to the TIE fighter bank. She got closer. She could make out his eyes: desperate. She mounted the ladder, swung open the hatch, and dropped into the cockpit.

 

“Anybody could have seen you out there, Kylo Ren,” she said. 

 

She placed a heeled foot right between Kylo’s legs, pressing the leather against his exposed erection. He had wrapped shiny black rope around his naked torso, using a series of half-hitches and square knots which secured his hands behind his head. She marveled at how he was actually very muscular, with his biceps curled like that, his chest open. She looked down: a perfect double-column bound his long, strong legs together at the ankle. She cocked an eyebrow.

 

“It looks like you’ve done this before,” she said. “Do you frequently bind yourself?” He didn’t answer, but his neck flushed a deep red.

 

She dropped down on her knees to straddle but not touch him, hiking her dress up over her hips, revealing her lack of underwear. His eyes went wide at the sight of her. He whimpered at the lack of contact, shifting beneath her to try and press against her.

 

She clicked her tongue several times, chiding him. “Not yet,” she said. She looked down at his hard, pink cock.

 

“ _Please_. _Please touch me_ ,” he said.

 

“I see someone’s been a tad overzealous with the preparations,” she said. “And I think I’ll make you pay for that.”

 

“But you said—“ Kylo said, and she threw him a glare. “I’m _sorry_ ,” he amended. “You’re right, please, how can I please you? I’ll do anything. I’m so—“

 

“I don’t want to hear about you,” she said, pressing a hand over his mouth. “In fact…” She pulled a shiny black ballgag from the cockpit where she’d stashed it earlier. She dangled it in front of Kylo’s face. He nodded.

 

“Yes, please,” he said, and she carefully fastened the gag on his head, fitting the ball between his pink lips.

 

“That’s much better,” she said, turning to deactivate the TIE fighter’s control panels. She sank her hips back onto Kylo’s long thighs. And then she slowly, slowly began unzipping her dress.

 

“Would you like to see more of me?” she asked, and he quickly nodded, humming in agreement. She pulled the zipper to the end, letting her gorgeous breasts fall out of her dress. He gasped, staring at them.

 

“Would you like to touch me?” she asked, and he nodded more quickly still, a pleading noise tearing out of him. She leaned forward, very, very slowly, careful not to touch him other than his thighs, until her lips were inches from his ear.

 

“Good,” she said. “You can touch me all you like.” He let out a low grumbling sound, desperately struggling against his restraints, trying to brush against her, to feel her in some way. But no matter what he did, she remained just out of reach. He whined a little, and she leaned back, against the deactivated control panel.

 

“You can touch me all you like. With your mind,” she said. He groaned, leaning back against the pilot seat. He closed his eyes, and she could feel a pair of lips press against hers. She slapped his cock and he let out a hiss, his eyes flying open to meet hers.

 

“What do you want the most?” she asked, her gaze boring into him. He swallowed. And then closed his eyes again. She could feel lips between her legs, gently pressing and opening her, and then, a tongue, dipping in against her clit.

 

“That’s what I thought,” she said, rolling her hips into the sensation. “Do you wish this was your face between my legs?” she asked, and he nodded, his eyes still closed. 

 

“Look at me!” she said. His eyes flew open. “Do you like to watch me get off?” she asked, and he nodded, a low sound rumbling through his throat. “Then watch,” she said. His eyes focused in on her, and suddenly she could feel hands all over her, groping her ass, her breasts, a thumb gently rubbing over her nipples, pinching them, lips tugging and teasing them, a bite on her ear, a nuzzle at her neck, and that tongue, gentle and probing, carefully circling her wetness, flicking and pressing at her. They built and built together, and she couldn’t believe how fast the heat was rising within her. It was overwhelming, the sensation of him, all over her. She heard a heady moan come out of her as she tumbled over the edge of her orgasm, rocking and riding it. Catching her breath, she looked up to see Kylo’s eyes dark with desire, and with victory.

 

She crawled up his thighs on her knees until she pressed against his hard cock. He let out a shuddering moan at the sudden contact, and she began rolling her hips against him, pressing his dick between them. She grasped his shoulders to steady herself, letting her breasts bounce in front of his face.

 

“Are you going to be good, or bad?” she asked. He couldn’t speak, but moaned through the ball gag.

 

“What did you say, Kylo?” she asked. He moaned again, and she slapped his face gently. She pulled his hair, tilting his head back, dragging her teeth against his jaw. He groaned against her, a few tears leaking out of his eyes.

 

“Don’t stop touching me,” she ordered. “And don’t move.” He nodded, and she felt his hands roam her body, his tongue swirl around her clit. She lifted her hips and slid onto his length. He let out the most obscene sound as he felt her surround him. She slowly, slowly lifted her hips— and then thrust back down, rolling her hips as she lifted up again. He whimpered a little, nuzzling into her chest. She pulled his hair back again to look in his eyes.

 

“I’ve never seen you in a pilot’s seat before, Kylo Ren,” she said, her breathing heavy as she continued to thrust, roll, and lift off of him. She looked him dead in the eye.

 

“Is that because you’re a bad pilot?” she asked. His eyes looked scared, and genuinely ashamed. He closed them and nodded.

 

“Ahhh,” she said, taunting him. “But I thought the Knights of Ren, masters of your mysterious force, were supposed to be the best pilots.” He hummed and nodded his head again, letting his eyes drift down in shame.

 

“Wasn’t Darth Vader, _your hero_ , the greatest star-pilot in the galaxy?” she asked, gasping a little as she felt her tender nipples get pulled. She thrust down harder. Kylo hummed and nodded again, and she grabbed his hair, forcing him to look in her eyes.

 

“You couldn’t win a dogfight against a droid, let alone someone like Poe Dameron,” she said. He gasped as she thrust against him, and nodded again. She released his hair, and rocked against him again. She could feel his tongue swirl against her, desperate to please her, felt the heat building inside of her, ready to crest again.

 

“Are you ashamed?” she asked, whispered into his ear. He moaned, crying freely, his eyes begging her to release him. He nodded.

 

“Good. Come,” she said, and he did, in short spurts, rocking into her, his body rigid and trembling. And still his tongue pressed against her, and she found herself on the edge again, rocking hard against him, using his spent cock, finding more friction. He moaned at her wantonly, his eyes still streaked with tears, and it set her over the edge: the base, filthy things he would do to help her come. She bit her orgasm into his shoulder, hard, leaving marks.

 

Then she straightened, lifting off of him, and removed the ballgag. Before she could move, Kylo kissed her, deeply, on the lips, as though he were starving for her, as though he’d never felt anything so amazing as her lips. She found herself lost in the sensation, moaning and digging her fingers into his hair to pull him where she wanted him, like always. She pulled apart, gasping, and set her forehead against his.

 

“You’re— that— my god,” he said, and kissed her cheek.

 

“We’ll have to try this one again,” she said. She grabbed her discarded uniform and zipped it back on.

 

“But I’m afraid you’ll have to get yourself out of here,” she added, giving him a quick kiss on his lips. “I just hope no one sees you like this.” She smirked and lifted herself out of the TIE fighter, leaving Kylo Ren bound and crying, still trying to catch his breath.


	2. They/Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same story; different pronouns: they/them

General Hux’s personal ensign laid a fresh cup of steaming tea before their commanding officer. Assam, stiffly brewed to the edge of bitterness, no cream or sugar. They stood back on their high patent leather heels, awaiting further orders. They had plenty of time.

 

“That will be all, Ensign,” Hux intoned, still deeply immersed in the new intelligence on the Resistance supply runs.

 

“Yes, sir,” they said, and measuredly click-clacked out of the room. They paused, brushing a scuff off their immaculate heels, then continued, calmly, down the hall, their gait shortened slightly by their shorter uniform dress. There was no need to rush. They had plenty of time.

 

After what they were now terming “the faux pas”— falling asleep in Kylo Ren’s quarters, in his bed, with him— they had demanded the Knight of Ren continue the meetings elsewhere. Specifically, in some of the darker corners one can find on the _Finalizer_ : pressed into a maintenance hallway, a little-used single bathroom, and once, in an elevator Kylo had “suggested” others stop using for the time being. All short, fast, and with Ren’s helmet off: the danger of him being recognized while being so submissive to their every whim as high as possible. Also his hair was just perfect for pulling.

 

But now, they had set up a real treat for themself. They were almost trembling with anticipation. And they were nearly there. The blast doors slid open to the hangar. They could only see him because they knew exactly where to look. Kylo Ren was waiting for them. They’d told him to tie himself up, naked, and use his mystical power to stroke himself ready. In the cockpit of a TIE-fighter. Helmet off.

 

They could feel more than see him watch their as they slowly, so slowly, click-clacked across the floor, the high heels making their hips sway, weaving their way to the TIE-fighter bank. They got closer. They could make out his eyes: desperate. They mounted the ladder, swung open the hatch, and dropped into the cockpit.

 

“Anybody could have seen you out there, Kylo Ren,” they said. 

 

They placed a heeled foot right between Kylo’s legs, pressing the leather against his exposed erection. He had wrapped shiny black rope around his naked torso, using a series of half-hitches and square knots which secured his hands behind his head. They marveled at how he was actually very muscular, with his biceps curled like that, his chest open. They looked down: a perfect double-column bound his long, strong legs together at the ankle. They cocked an eyebrow.

 

“It looks like you’ve done this before,” they said. “Do you frequently bind yourself?” He didn’t answer, but his neck flushed a deep red.

 

They dropped down on their knees to straddle but not touch him, hiking their dress up over their hips, revealing their lack of underwear. His eyes went wide at the sight of them. He whimpered at the lack of contact, shifting beneath them to try and press against them.

 

They clicked their tongue several times, chiding him. “Not yet,” they said. They looked down at his hard, pink cock.

 

“ _Please_. _Please touch me_ ,” he said.

 

“I see someone’s been a tad overzealous with the preparations,” they said. “And I think I’ll make you pay for that.”

 

“But you said—“ Kylo said, and they threw him a glare. “I’m _sorry_ ,” he amended. “You’re right, please, how can I please you? I’ll do anything. I’m so—“

 

“I don’t want to hear about you,” they said, pressing a hand over his mouth. “In fact…” They pulled a shiny black ballgag from the cockpit where they’d stashed it earlier. They dangled it in front of Kylo’s face. He nodded.

 

“Yes, please,” he said, and they carefully fastened the gag on his head, fitting the ball between his pink lips.

 

“That’s much better,” they said, turning to deactivate the TIE-fighter’s control panels. They sank their hips back onto Kylo’s long thighs. And then they slowly, slowly began unzipping their dress.

 

“Would you like to see more of me?” they asked, and he quickly nodded, humming in agreement. They pulled the zipper to the end, letting their gorgeous breasts fall out of their dress. He gasped, staring at them.

 

“Would you like to touch me?” they asked, and he nodded more quickly still, a pleading noise tearing out of him. They leaned forward, very, very slowly, careful not to touch him other than his thighs, until their lips were inches from his ear.

 

“Good,” they said. “You can touch me all you like.” He let out a low grumbling sound, desperately struggling against his restraints, trying to brush against them, to feel them in some way. But no matter what he did, they remained just out of reach. He whined a little, and they leaned back, against the deactivated control panel.

 

“You can touch me all you like. With your mind,” they said. He groaned, leaning back against the pilot seat. He closed his eyes, and they could feel a pair of lips press against theirs. They slapped his cock and he let out a hiss, his eyes flying open to meet theirs.

 

“What do you want the most?” they asked, their gaze boring into him. He swallowed. And then closed his eyes again. They could feel lips between their legs, gently pressing and opening them, and then, a tongue, dipping in against their clit.

 

“That’s what I thought,” they said, rolling their hips into the sensation. “Do you wish this was your face between my legs?” they asked, and he nodded, his eyes still closed.

 

“Look at me!” they said. His eyes flew open. “Do you like to watch me get off?” they asked, and he nodded, a low sound rumbling through his throat. “Then watch,” they said. His eyes focused in on them, and suddenly they could feel hands all over them, groping their ass, their breasts, a thumb gently rubbing over their nipples, pinching them, lips tugging and teasing them, a bite on their ear, a nuzzle at their neck, and that tongue, gentle and probing, carefully circling their wetness, flicking and pressing at them. They built and built together, and they couldn’t believe how fast the heat was rising within them. It was overwhelming, the sensation of him, all over them. They heard a heady moan come out of them as they tumbled over the edge of their orgasm, rocking and riding it. Catching their breath, they looked up to see Kylo’s eyes dark with desire, and with victory.

 

They crawled up his thighs on their knees until they pressed against his hard cock. He let out a shuddering moan at the sudden contact, and they began rolling their hips against him, pressing his dick between them. They grasped his shoulders to steady themself, letting their breasts bounce in front of his face.

 

“Are you going to be good, or bad?” they asked. He couldn’t speak, but moaned through the ball gag.

 

“What did you say, Kylo?” they asked. He moaned again, and they slapped his face gently. They pulled his hair, tilting his head back, dragging their teeth against his jaw. He groaned against them, a few tears leaking out of his eyes.

 

“Don’t stop touching me,” they ordered. “And don’t move.” He nodded, and they felt his hands roam their body, his tongue swirl around their clit. They lifted their hips and slid onto his length. He let out the most obscene sound as he felt them surround him. They slowly, slowly lifted their hips— and then thrust back down, rolling their hips as they lifted up again. He whimpered a little, nuzzling into their chest. They pulled his hair back again to look in his eyes.

 

“I’ve never seen you in a pilot’s seat before, Kylo Ren,” they said, their breathing heavy as they continued to thrust, roll, and lift off of him. They looked him dead in the eye.

 

“Is that because you’re a bad pilot?” they asked. His eyes looked scared, and genuinely ashamed. He closed them and nodded.

 

“Ahhh,” they said, taunting him. “But I thought the Knights of Ren, masters of your mysterious force, were supposed to be the best pilots.” He hummed and nodded his head again, letting his eyes drift down in shame.

 

“Wasn’t Darth Vader, _your hero_ , the greatest star-pilot in the galaxy?” they asked, gasping a little as they felt their tender nipples get pulled. They thrust down harder. Kylo hummed and nodded again, and they grabbed his hair, forcing him to look in their eyes.

 

“You couldn’t win a dogfight against a droid, let alone someone like Poe Dameron,” they said. He gasped as they thrust against him, and nodded again. They released his hair, and rocked against him again. They could feel his tongue swirl against them, desperate to please them, felt the heat building inside of them, ready to crest again.

 

“Are you ashamed?” they asked, whispered into his ear. He moaned, crying freely, his eyes begging their to release him. He nodded.

 

“Good. Come,” they said, and he did, in short spurts, rocking into them, his body rigid and trembling. And still his tongue pressed against them, and they found themself coming again, rocking hard against him, using his spent cock, finding more friction. He moaned at them wantonly, his eyes still streaked with tears, and it set them over the edge: the base, filthy things he would do to help them come. They bit their orgasm into his shoulder, hard, leaving marks.

 

Then they straightened, lifting off of him, and removed the ballgag. Before they could move, Kylo kissed them, deeply, on the lips, as though he were starving for them, as though he’d never felt anything so amazing as their lips. They found themself lost in the sensation, moaning and digging their fingers into his hair to pull him where they wanted him, like always. They pulled apart, gasping, and set their forehead against his.

 

“You’re— that— my god,” he said, and kissed their cheek.

 

“We’ll have to try this one again,” they said. They grabbed their discarded uniform and zipped it back on.

 

“But I’m afraid you’ll have to get yourself out of here,” they added, giving him a quick kiss on his lips. “I just hope no one sees you like this.” They smirked and lifted themself out of the TIE-fighter, leaving Kylo Ren bound and crying, still trying to catch his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my trash lovelies, I hope you're diggin this! Reader poll: I'm thinking of taking us to a Hux/Kylo Ren/Reader place next. If any of you regulars are opposed, let me know! If anyone's enthusiastically for it, let me know! Reader/OC would still be dom.
> 
> Yours in Sin,  
> intothegarbagechute


End file.
